


I Wanna Know....

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... How do you like me now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Know....

-

“Are you sure you don’t want to have me tied up? I might get violent.”

The beautiful Chinese smirked, laughing disdainfully at the idea. He sneered at Akihito, “I foresee no problem.”

The boy’s blue eyes glittered with frustrated, impotent anger but he said nothing.

Fei Long smiled sarcastically at him, “So how are you enjoying Hong Kong so far?”

Akihito matched sarcasm for sarcasm, “Well, so far I’ve only seen the inside of a shipping container and the walls of your warehouse, but those sure are picturesque! And the food, wow, its awesome, not that I actually get to eat any of it. I’d probably be having more fun with my passport, but thats how it is. Hey, what the hell is with this tattoo on my right hand?”

He held up his wrist, shaking a bit from anger at the painful memory of being held down and forcibly inked, “You’ve scarred me for life!”

Fei Long looked at the black ink disinterestedly, “That’s the mark of my property.”

Akihito ground his teeth in anger, “When the hell did I become your property?”

“So long as you bear that mark, you can not run from me. No matter where you go in Hong Kong you will be treated as my property.”

“I don’t care about Hong Kong, I just want to go back to Japan!”

The elegant man shook his head, tossing his long black hair, “I refuse. The spoils of war do not come free, I will not release my war trophy easily. Did you see Asami’s face when we left Japan? It was worth the trip just to see that helpless anger…”

His green eyes glittering with petty anger and jealousy and he chuckled, then winced as the movement pulled at his stitches. Akihito wore another layer of his enamel off as he clenched his teeth in anger. The bastard thought this was a game. He thought it was fucking funny. He shot Asami, kidnapped him, tattooed him, kept him starved and chained up just to piss Asami off and he was going to continue to keep him, use him, just to hurt Asami.

Akihito consciously relaxed his stance, unclenching his fingers. He took a deep breath to keep his voice casual, to keep Fei Long from knowing how upset he actually was, “You aren’t playing with a full deck are you? Was that injury worth it too? I always thought mafia bosses would be more serious people, but you are acting like little kids. Why not invite Asami out to a restaurant and talk it out over coffee?”

Fei Long looked at him coldly.

Akihito shrugged, “It was a joke. You really have no sense of humor at all do you?”

The triad leader pulled himself up as much as he could considering his bedridden condition and looked down his nose at Akihito, “You don’t seem to understand things well, so I’m just going to say this once, don’t do anything to put me in a bad mood.”

His thin lips sneered with cruelty as the arrogant bully elaborated on his threat, warming to his terror tactics, “I could very easily sell you off to some pig-like man who likes to fuck pretty young boys like you. He’ll get you hooked on drugs, use you as a sex slave. You’d do nothing but be fucked by ugly men for the rest of your pathetic little life, you might even catch a disease and die early. And with your last breath, what you’ll be craving won’t be Asami. It’ll be the drugs.”

The young boy trembled as he realized the other man was serious. He could tell Fei Long meant every word and that Akihito wouldn’t be the first one to meet such a cruel fate. He shuddered in revulsion and took a step backward.

Fei Long smiled in satisfaction at paleness of his face, satisfied that his threats had been well received. He held out his hand, “Come here.”

Akihito hesitantly placed his hand in Fei Long’s and the older man use it to yank him forward off his feet. Akihito landed almost on top of him, face to face with the beautiful Chinese. His voice was low and seductive and rife with meaning, “You needn’t worry, as long as you do as I say, as long as you obey. Understand?”

The boy’s blue eyes filled with frustration and he bit back the angry words welling in his heart, trembling with rage.

“Please try to put me in a good mood.” His slender fingers stroked Akihito’s chin and throat and then came to smooth across his lips and delve into his mouth in an obvious hint, “You know what to do, don’t you?”

Akihito allowed Fei Long to press his head down, kissing the back of his hand in a sign of submission and then loosened his silken loungepants and pulled the man’s hardened cock out. It was obvious he had sadistic tendencies, but Akihito knew Fei Long’s arousal was more from the perceived insult to Asami and what he saw as the defilement and degradation of Asami’s prized ‘pet’.

He tried not to gag as he parted his lips and took Fei Long’s cock in his mouth. The other man’s fingers twisted in his hair, forcing him to go deeper, faster. Akihito’s eyes glinted in anger as he pulled his hair painfully but he submitted, letting Fei Long’s penis hit the back of his throat. Akihito sucked it as best he knew how and he felt satisfaction bloom in his heart as Fei Long groaned, his hips stuttering as he approached his orgasm. At the last moment Akihito lifted his head and dropped to his ballsack, kissing and laving his tongue over the salty, wrinkled flesh before taking them in his mouth and teabagging him, just the way he knew Asami loved. He rolled them in his mouth and leaving them wet, hot and dripping before lapping his way back up the underside of Fei Long’s cock. He swirled his soft pink tongue around the head of his cock and then swallowed it down again, moving his throat as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Fei Long grunted, throwing back his head as his balls drew tight to his body. Akihito tickled them with his fingers and then squeezed them hard. Suddenly Fei Long came hard, his hips lifting as he shoved his cock further into Akihito’s mouth, spurting drops of cum down the boy’s throat. His cock was pulsing, the flesh engorged with blood. Akihito bit down hard as his grip on Fei Long’s balls tightened, holding the other man in place. His teeth clicked together, crushing the spongy, engorged flesh until his sharp incisors met, stopped only by tough, rubbery skin. Fei Long was screaming in agony and shoving at his shoulders. Akihito ground his teeth together, clenching, squeezing and tearing the flesh, feeling it pop and break in his mouth. Finally with one last twist of his head he tore the skin from its base, his fingers squeezing the delicate orbs in his hand until he felt first one, then the other, pop like grapes under the skin.

Blood gushed from between Fei Long’s legs, soaking the sheets as the beautiful man looked down in horror at his mutilated sex. There was nothing left but a bloody stump, and barely that. Akihito chewed casually on the sausage like flesh, drinking the blood as it oozed out. It dribbled down his chin and neck, soaking the front of his shirt. Fei Long watched him in stupefied horror as he swallowed and then smiled wide, his perfect teeth stained red with blood.

“That was for Asami.” He said calmly, licking his lips, and that was when Fei Long began to scream. Akihito laughed.

At least he wasn’t hungry anymore.

-

They couldn’t save the Triad leader’s testicles and they certainly couldn’t save his cock, though not for lack of trying. They beat Akihito until the boy vomited it up, his teeth loose from the gums, his ribs broken. The flesh was chewed and mangled and half digested. That was when Fei Long decided to make good on his threat. He wanted Akihito fucked by the ugliest, nastiest men he could find, tortured and gangraped until he died. He wanted the boy’s death to be as painful as possible and his body given to the dogs when they were done.

Akihito was taken back to the warehouse where he had been kept captive and thrown on the floor. Fei Long’s men kicked him viciously, spitting on his naked body as they threatened to rape him with baseball bats, rusted pipes, broken bottles and whipped his tender back and thighs with belts and sticks. Finally the gang decided to get to the main event. Pulling him to his feet and holding him by the throat was one of the ugliest bastards Akihito had even seen. He leaned in and licked Aki's cheek. He smelled like urine and feces, unwashed body odor and blood; not his own.

His lustful gaze traveled down Akihito’s naked body, stopping at his flaccid penis. He took it in his filthy hand and squeezed it, “Better enjoy this while you can pretty boy, you won’t have it much longer.”

Akihito looked tiredly at him and then eyed the group milling around him, licking their chops like vultures, hungry for a corpse. Another man came up behind him, grabbing his hips, grinding his cock into Akihito's ass. His blue eyes flicked to the door of the warehouse as it was closed and bolted shut. No one would be coming in, or getting out.

That was when Akihito smiled, his gaze snapping to the man in front of him as his long leg snapped into the air, unnaturally fast, kicking him in the face, instantly breaking his jaw. In the same instant his fingers flew to the hand holding his throat and snapped the man’s forearm like a twig. It dangled oddly at his side as he stumbled backwards, too surprised to even scream in pain. Akihito jumped and spun in the air, his heel spinning around to kick him square in the nose, breaking it and shoving the broken shards back and up further into his skull, even as his head snapped backwards and his spine broke. He fell to the floor like a marionette with the strings cut, his face wholly unrecognizable as human.

Akihito stood there, his pale skin gleaming unnaturally in the low light. Another man rushed him and Akihito stomped his knee as he approached, bending it backwards and snapping his knee joint in half. He grabbed the man’s long greasy hair as he fell forward and brought the man's throat down over his own kneecap, thrusting upwards and crushing his voicebox.

The man fell on the ground clutching at his neck as he slowly suffocated to death, gurgling and snuffling.

The warehouse was silent.

Akihito knelt and slapped the floor with his hands, rolling and twisting his head like an animal as his blue eyes glowing in the dark. His movements were unnatural, inhuman.

Only one asshole moved towards him. He was the biggest of the lot, covered in tattoos. He moved like a fighter, balanced, quick and kept his center of gravity low. Akihito knew he wouldn't be taken out as easily as the others. The boy started to circle, waiting for an opening but then screamed in pain as someone threw a knife, hitting him from behind. He arched his back in agony, and then twisted and ripped it out, his ribs crunching closed behind it, the skin sewing itself closed instantly.

Akihito turned and the knife whistled in the air, the blade slicing through the man’s cornea and pinning his head to the wall, thrown with far more force than any human could possibly muster. His body sagged, the hilt protruding from his eye socket, the liquid of his eyeball slowly running down his cheek.

The rest of the gang members still hadn't grasped the situation for they rushed at Akihito, thinking to overwhelm him with sheer numbers, raining down blows that the boy barely felt. He bit into bared necks as his fingernails grew into the talons. He ripped and twisted and broke anything that came into reach, screams echoing inside the walls of the warehouse. One after another after another fell, dead before they hit the ground, their blood splashing and painting the steel grey walls, running in rivers across the floor until it was red and shining and slippery. Akihito’s pretty bare feet danced and twirled in it.

Finally, the tide turned and the last of Fei Long’s men started to try and escape their certain deaths. Automatic gunfire rang out as someone decided what was needed was more firepower. Round after round hit Akihito, the holes closing even as they were opened. He did not even slow his stride as he walked confidently toward the gunman. The gunman soon ran out of bullets and looked up at Akihito in terror as the boy reached down and snapped his neck with a twist of his delicate wrist.

By now the other men had the chains off the door and were escaping. Akihito took off after them, grabbing one of the pipes they had planned to rape him with. He ripped it with his teeth, tearing the metal into a jagged blade and threw it javelin style at the furthest man. It went through his thigh and Akihito was on him in seconds, tearing out his throat with his bare hand. He ripped the pipe out of his leg, twisting and tearing it free of the flesh, and then turned to look at the last two men. Blood ran in droplets down the broken pipe, spattering on the pavement. Akihito held up the man’s severed larynx and sipped on it like a straw, slurping out the blood noisely as the men watched.

One held up in hands in supplication and the other stood quietly, almost accepting of his fate.

Akihito cocked his head, deciding and then made his choice. The man he picked swung a fist at Akihito, trying in vain to defend himself. Akihito caught it and broke his arm, then proceeded to break every bone in his body with the lead pipe. He didn’t stop until the man was a meatbag of liquified skin and bone at his bare feet. Akihito wriggled his toes in the hot, sticky blood.

The last man remaining stood, watching with dark eyes. Akihito looked at him and kicked the corpse aside. His fangs and talons retreated as he calmed, the red glow in his eyes fading until he looked like the sweet, helpless boy that everyone thought he was.

“Tell your boss, if he ever fucks with Asami Ryuichi again, I’ll come back here and finish the job I started.”

The man nodded curtly, bowing low.

Akihito’s eyes glinted with intelligence as he continued, “And if you tell your _other_ boss about this, I’ll turn Fei Long into what I am and then tear him apart, piece by piece until he’s nothing but a living, talking head.” Akihito laughed, “Not that he would be that different than what he is now.” He licked the blood from the tip of a dainty finger and he paused, considering, a mischievous gleam in his pretty blue eyes.

He finally noted the surprise in the other man’s eyes at the mention of telling his ‘other’ boss, “Yes, Yoh. I know who you are, and I know who you really work for. I also know that you were going to try and save me, which is why you still breathe. And I know that you called Asami, who will be here any moment. He'll credit you with saving me and you'll accept his gratitude, because after all, thats better than holding your lover's severed head while I rip out your entrails through your mouth, isn't it?” Akihito looked pointedly at the man until he nodded and then bent and lifted the brutalized corpse and threw it over the shoulder, grabbing the other one and dragging it by the ankle as he walked back to the warehouse. If it strained him to carry over five hundred pounds of deadweight, the tiny boy did not show it.

Yoh followed him mutely, watching as Akihito quickly and efficiently piled the bodies in the center, borrowing Yoh’s gun and shooting each one several times to hide how they died, before lighting them on fire. The large stacks of drugs piled around them quickly caught fire too and Akihito laughed as nearly three million dollars of cocaine burned around him. His nostrils were filled with the smell of burning flesh as he spun in the flames, the sparks striking his bare skin and then finally, as the smoke thickened and it became hard to breath, he grabbed Yoh and helped him from the burning building.

In the dark, it looked as if Yoh was helping him from the fire, instead of the other way around. The two figures were silhouetted by the flames raging behind them.

Akihito dropped to the ground and burst into wracking sobs as Yoh collapsed beside him, coughing and choking for air. Asami’s men surrounded them and Akihito watched through tear-filled eyes as Asami dropped to his knees, covering his nakedness with his suitcoat. Strong arms pressed Akihito to his chest and Akihito buried his blond head in his lover’s embrace, trembling and shaking as if traumatized. Asami’s voice was hoarse with emotion, “For a moment, I thought I was too late.”

Akihito could hear Asami’s heart pounding in his chest and the slight quaver in his voice, “Don’t toss my heart around like this.”

He could feel the powerful man’s hands shaking as he carded his fingers through his blond hair. He could smell the blood soaking the bandages covering his reopened wounds. He knew Asami had not even thought of himself once in his haste to save him. He knew what was in Asami’s heart, even as he knew the powerful man could not say it. Not yet. But someday. Akihito was patient. He could wait.

After all, forever was a very long time to live.

Akihito's eyes glinted for a moment with an unholy light, but by the time Asami looked down, all he saw were the beautiful blue eyes of his beloved boy.

-

[Inspiration Music: Who you talking to?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yF1e5FxDwQ)

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
